call_of_duty_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombie town
The map is named Zombie Town. It takes place in Nuke Town. You play as 4 Task Force 115 agents. The sky is red and there are no Trucks/cars/jeeps. There are new weapons and a new power up. It features modern weapons from Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare 2 . WeaponsEdit Starting: M9 Knife 2 Frags Off the wall: M14-500 M1O14-500 M16-1200 Barrett .50 Cal-1200 AK-47-1500 TAR-21-1200 SCAR-H-1200 AK-74u-1200 UMP45-1500 AA-12-1500 Mystery box M4A1 Ray Gun Thunder Gun MP5 M240 AUG HBAR ACR P90 .44 Magnum Desert Eagle G36C Starting RoomEdit The player spawns in the middle of the map. There are 2 barricades and Zombies crawl out out of the ground.This room has the M14 and the M1O14. The player can open the yellow or the green house by opening a fence with the wepons on them. Both fences cost 750 to open. Yellow House(First floor)Edit This room has 2 barricades. The player can open either the steps to the power room or the garage. In this room there is an M16 that costs 1200 points to purcahse. Both areas to open here cost 1000 points to open Garage(Yellow)Edit This is a very small area and it has a Barrett.50 cal for purchase Power roomEdit The power room is the upstairs part of the yellow house. It has the Power Switch(oviously), AK-47, and the Pack-a-Punch switch.It is a good spot to hold off nomatter how many players in the game. Green House(First floor)Edit It is '''Exactly '''like the yellow house. One door to the Garage and one leading up stairs. This room has a TAR-21 for purchase. Garage(Green House)Edit Much like the yellow house garrage, it is very small. It has a SCAR-H that you can purchase. Green house UpstairsEdit Same layout as the power room. The only different thing is that there is a AK-74u, and a UMP-45 that you can buy. PerksEdit Quick Revive-Starting room Juggernog-Yellow Garage PHD Flopper-Green Garage Speed Cola-Green House top Power ups Edit Insta-Kill Double Points Carpenter Nuke Death Machine Lightning Bolt Sonic Blast Sonic Blast There is a new Wonder Weapon called Sonic Blast . It grants the player a Sonic Blast for 15 minutes before the 115 element becomes unstable and it breaks. It is very powerful and it is a one hit kill up to round 25 and up to round 40, pack a punch Pack-a-PunchEdit To get the Pack-a-Punch Machine, the player has to pull the Pack-a-Punch switch while the power is on. After pulling the switch, the machine spawns in the starting room for 30 seconds before it goes back in the ground. If a player's weapon is in it, it does not go back in the ground until the player takes the weapon. AchivementsEdit I'm scared of this gun-Kill 25 zombies with one Death Ray shot.-25 Gamerscore Sniper power!-Get over 100 kills with the Barrett 50.Cal-50 Gamerscore Pack-a-Punching master-Pack-a-Punch 4 weapons before round 12.-50 Gamerscore They look the same-Obtain the Death Ray while you have the M240.- 25 Gamerscor